


Let’s Make a Deal

by Hanguang_Jun



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Bottom Lan Wangji, M/M, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Wwx and jc are Not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun
Summary: Jiang Cheng was reluctant to let another alpha into his relationship with Wei Wuxian, but it turned out to be the best decision he ever made.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 46
Kudos: 590





	Let’s Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/gifts).



> This is for my secret santa, Biscuit!! <33333

Being a sect leader was a lot of work. There was training to oversee, business with other sects to deal with, concerns from citizens in the surrounding area to sort through and send people to take care of, dealing with issues from within the sect, and so on. Jiang Cheng woke up in the morning and got to work right after breakfast, and didn’t get a moment to himself until nine or ten at night usually. Thus, being a sect leader didn’t always allow for being a good lover. Wei Wuxian took it in stride, though he _did_ whine a lot.

The sect had been mortified at first when Jiang Cheng had announced his relationship with the son of his father’s servant. They had always been the Yunmeng duo, the best friends and best rivals of the sect since they were children, at least before Wei Wuxian left. And again... Wei Wuxian was the son of a _servant._ Why would Jiang Cheng stoop so low? He knew everyone was waiting for him to find a wife, a _real_ relationship, and ditch Wei Wuxian or at most keep him on the side. He needed legitimate children (since male omegas were apparently not legitimate to birth children, something Jiang Cheng thought was absurd), his mother told him. He needed an actual marriage. But Jiang Cheng paid them no mind.

There was a reason he had waited to tell everyone until after he had been named sect leader. It had been a year since Wei Wuxian returned to Yunmeng after ten years of wandering as a rogue cultivator. Shortly after he came back, they started messing around but kept it under wraps until Jiang Cheng became sect leader six months later. By then no one could throw too much of a fuss about who he chose to spend his time with.

For the past six months, Wei Wuxian was insufferable. Jiang Cheng never had the time to pamper him like he wanted, and he was so exhausted that he usually just wanted to hold him and fall asleep instead of whatever activities Wei Wuxian seemed to _always_ want to get up to. This is why, when Wei Wuxian brought up the idea of bringing someone else into the relationship, he had an open (yet wary) mind.

It wasn’t surprising that the person Wei Wuxian wanted to bring in was Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian had always been a little obsessed with him, and apparently that hadn’t changed in ten years of absence. He was just surprised that the Lan actually returned his feelings. Jiang Cheng wasn’t really the jealous type, but he _was_ protective and it was difficult to gain his trust. He arranged a night hunt alone with Lan Wangji for a whole week and used the time to interrogate him about his motives. Even if Jiang Cheng wasn’t jealous, if Lan Wangji wasn’t willing to share and respect him as Wei Wuxian’s first lover, then there would be no deal. Lan Wangji responded in the expected way: short and straight to the point. He loved Wei Wuxian, he always had, and he would be happy to share him if that’s what it took. He had no intention of taking over or stealing Wei Wuxian away, and he had no intention of playing with Wei Wuxian’s feelings.

Jiang Cheng had no reason not to believe him, but he still arranged another week-long night hunt but this time with Wei Wuxian so he could see how Lan Wangji interacted with him. He laid out ground rules: you can flirt and kiss chastely, but nothing more. He did this so he could see if Lan Wangji (and Wei Wuxian for that matter) would actually respect him. He could tell that Lan Wangji was extremely interested; for someone who didn’t show his emotions normally, it was obvious what he wanted to do with Wei Wuxian. But he held back, even when Wei Wuxian took him by surprise with his kiss attacks (something Jiang Cheng had gotten used to many years ago).

Much to Jiang Cheng’s pleasure, Wei Wuxian made sure to give him plenty of attention as well. He had been a little worried that Wei Wuxian would leave him behind when he got this shiny new toy, but that didn’t seem to be the case so far. By the end of the week, he felt comforted and even confident in this new arrangement. Lan Wangji would certainly be able to satiate Wei Wuxian’s endless carnal desires, and he wouldn’t have to feel so bad about working as hard as he did.

Lan Wangji moved to Lotus Pier shortly after that. The first few weeks, Jiang Cheng didn’t see much of either of them. He allowed them to have that honeymoon to themselves before he laid down his rules, such as: Lan Wangji could have a night with Wei Wuxian twice a week, but he had to return to the Cloud Recesses at least once per week so Jiang Cheng could have his own Wei Wuxian time without the other man (seeing as he really only wanted sex about once a week anyway). All other times, either they spent the nights together or Lan Wangji slept in his own room. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian readily agreed to the terms, thankfully.

It was strange at first. Lan Wangji was such a pristine and cold man, but he absolutely melted at Wei Wuxian’s teasing or touch. It was fascinating to watch, and Jiang Cheng wondered if Wei Wuxian could manipulate _him_ in such a way. He never really paid attention... but Wei Wuxian _did_ often pull what he wanted from Jiang Cheng if he whined in just the right way. Perhaps he was just as foolish as Lan Wangji.

It was also strange to be so... domestic with the other alpha. Even though _they_ weren’t in a direct relationship, they still spent the night together a few times per week and they quickly became familiar with the image of each other’s bodies and could watch each other’s intimate moments with Wei Wuxian. It took Jiang Cheng a month or two to stop staring every time Lan Wangji took off his robes. It just looked so _odd_ , seeing a Lan like that.

Over time, Jiang Cheng got used to Lan Wangji. The other alpha was quiet and minded his own business and easily gave way to Jiang Cheng. They eventually started having sex with Wei Wuxian at the same time, something that the omega thoroughly enjoyed. Jiang Cheng got a front row seat to how mercilessly Wei Wuxian teased Lan Wangji, and how the alpha _allowed_ him to do it. He never shut up, whether he was riding Lan Wangji or on his back he was chattering. Jiang Cheng always put a stop to it when Wei Wuxian attempted that on him. But from the looks of it, Lan Wangji got off on it, and he got off on it _bad_.

Jiang Cheng did his best not to look at Lan Wangji during those times. It felt wrong to see the way his brows turned up sometimes, the way his lips parted and his ears turned red at Wei Wuxian’s words. Jiang Cheng could never really get over the fact that he was (indirectly) having sex with a Lan. The funeral robed stick-up-the-ass clan had always seemed too controlled, too pristine. Like it was blasphemy to see one of them like this. Would he ever get used to it?

Wei Wuxian was determined to see it happen, apparently.

Jiang Cheng walked into his room to find the two of them kissing on his bed. As he went to take off his boots, Wei Wuxian said, “Ah, Jiang Cheng! Come here, I want both of you to hear this.”

Jiang Cheng got his boots and socks off before he padded over to stand in front of the bed. Wei Wuxian had gotten off Lan Wangji’s lap and was sitting properly in the middle of the bed, a carefully made expression on his face. Jiang Cheng didn’t trust that at all.

“I want to make a deal,” Wei Wuxian said, which made the hair on the back of Jiang Cheng’s neck stand up.

“I’m listening,” he said.

“I know there’s stuff that both of you really want me to do,” Wei Wuxian said as he leaned back on his hands and looked around nonchalantly. “But I think it’s unfair that you guys get to boss me around and I don’t get anything.”

Jiang Cheng’s brow twitched. “You’ve always been perfectly happy with everything.”

“Yes,” Wei Wuxian agreed, “But I just think that if you want to request something then I should get to request something too, right?”

This was going to lead to disaster, Jiang Cheng knew it. Wei Wuxian would never set up a ‘deal’ like this unless the thing he wanted to do was outrageous.

Lan Wangji said, “What do you want?”

 _Always eager to please,_ Jiang Cheng thought.

Wei Wuxian kept that careful expression on his face. “I want to make a deal. Tonight, you two do whatever I want. And then tomorrow one of you can have all the control, and the night after that the other can. With the usual limitations, of course.”

The feeling of dread in Jiang Cheng’s stomach became unbearable. “What will you make us do?”

Wei Wuxian looked at him. “Do you agree to the deal?” He asked.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said.

Of course he said yes. Jiang Cheng sighed. “Okay,” he said, “But if it’s something horrible I won’t do it.”

“Not horrible at all,” Wei Wuxian said, finally letting himself smile. That was the smile of a man who was about to create a lot of shit. “I want you two to kiss.”

Jiang Cheng blanched. He looked at Lan Wangji, who seemed unaffected as usual, then back to Wei Wuxian. “What do you get out of that?” He asked.

Wei Wuxian stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them, that smug smile still on his face. “I wanna watch.”

Jiang Cheng looked back at Lan Wangji. “He’s an alpha!” He protested.

“So?” Wei Wuxian said, “People were mad that you have a male lover even if I’m an omega. They were mad that I have two alphas. What’s so bad about me wanting my alphas to kiss each other?”

“That makes no sense,” Jiang Cheng said.

He glanced at Lan Wangji, who was now watching him with those calm but intense eyes. Jiang Cheng felt a shiver go up his spine. Kiss Lan Wangji? Could the man even kiss anyone except Wei Wuxian? He didn’t seem to show any emotion at all unless he was looking at the omega. He wasn’t protesting though... then again, Lan Wangji would probably never say no to Wei Wuxian.

“Go ahead,” Wei Wuxian said, then told Lan Wangji, “Stand up, in front of the bed here.”

Jiang Cheng swallowed. He felt the urge to say no, he _should_ say no, but did he really want to? Why wasn’t he? Now Lan Wangji was standing next to him and looking at him with those eyes and Jiang Cheng felt nervous. He’d seen the man cum so many times and yet he was nervous about kissing him?

He hadn’t accepted it, even when he turned to face the other alpha. He still hadn’t accepted it when he uncrossed his arms. It didn’t really occur to him that _yes, he was really doing this_ until he took a step toward him.

“Slowly,” Wei Wuxian said, “Make a show.”

Irritation pricked Jiang Cheng but he found it really hard to think with Lan Wangji staring at him like that. He took another step and he was close enough to reach up and put his hands around Lan Wangji’s face. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. Then Lan Wangji’s lips parted and Jiang Cheng suddenly realized how beautiful he really was.

 _That’s the gayest fucking thought I’ve ever thought,_ he scolded himself. He took a second to compose himself, then breathed in through his nose and leaned in.

Lan Wangji was a lot warmer than he expected.

His lips were just as soft as he expected, though.

Lan Wangji kissed him back gently, none of the fervor he had when going after Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng was grateful for that. He heard a soft gasp and an even softer “oh” coming from the bed.

Jiang Cheng stopped kissing Lan Wangji and looked at the omega. He was still lounging back on his hands but his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Was that a semi in his pants?

Wei Wuxian finally closed his mouth but opened it again to bite his lip for a second and say, “Keep going.”

Jiang Cheng looked back at Lan Wangji — he was _so close_ — and looked down at his lips. Lan Wangji closed them and his tongue peeked out, wetting them. When they opened again Jiang Cheng leaned in once more and kissed him.

Lan Wangji was so pliant. He returned every kiss, and when Jiang Cheng tapped his lip with his tongue, he opened his mouth a little.

“Oh god,” Wei Wuxian quietly moaned, his voice shaking.

Jiang Cheng didn’t know if he was encouraged or annoyed by Wei Wuxian’s reaction. He was leaning more toward encouraged. He tapped Lan Wangji’s lip with his tongue again, then ran it along the inside. Lan Wangji’s tongue met his and they settled into a slow rhythm. He felt hands gently settle on his waist and he slid his hands along the back of Lan Wangji’s head, into that silky hair. Before he knew it, before he could _think_ , their mouths were moving faster, their breaths becoming more intense.

It was exhilarating in a way Jiang Cheng never would have imagined. It was easy to do this sort of thing to Wei Wuxian, but Lan Wangji smelled so sharp and _alpha-like_ and it raised a deep instinctive drive to _fight,_ to _dominate_ this rival alpha that was up in his space. His own scent was tinged with something close to aggression now, and the barest hint of a growl rose up in his chest as though he were warning Lan Wangji to stay back, completely in opposition to how Jiang Cheng held him closer.

Then Lan Wangji _submitted._ His scent turned soft and nonthreatening, almost omega-like in nature, and he pulled away to turn his head to the side and back, his eyes downcast. Jiang Cheng stared at the milky white skin of his exposed neck, his swollen and red lips. He really was too pretty to be an alpha.

“Take off his clothes, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian said.

Jiang Cheng didn’t give him a glance — surely he would be jacking off. He yanked at the ties on Lan Wangji’s belt.

“Ah— do it _slow,_ ” Wei Wuxian amended.

With a sigh, Jiang Cheng obeyed and took his time getting Lan Wangji’s belt off. Lan Wangji was still in the same position with his head turned away, but his eyes were following the movement of the other’s hands. Jiang Cheng untied the strings keeping Lan Wangji’s outer robes together and they fell open. He ran his hands under the collar before pushing it off and watching it fall off his shoulders into a heap of white fabric. He didn’t understand how Lans wore so much clothing.

Next, he drew his fingers along the collar of the inner robe. Lan Wangji’s skin was hot and his heart beating under Jiang Cheng’s fingers. He finally looked up to make eye contact, and Jiang Cheng’s heart started to pound as well. It was tension, something thrumming between them telling him to _fight,_ or...

He pulled the strings on the inner robe and slowly exposed that milky white skin to the air. The garment fell to the floor and Jiang Cheng put his hands on Lan Wangji’s collarbones and rubbed them up to behind his neck and back down. He could feel the heavy pulse under his hands, smell the sweet submissive scent turn heady with arousal.

“Lan Zhan, your turn,” Wei Wuxian purred.

Lan Wangji eyed the omega before turning his hesitant gaze back to the other alpha. Jiang Cheng put his hands down and let Lan Wangji undress him, keeping a close watch on how Lan Wangji avoided his gaze like a good little omega. Jiang Cheng liked thinking of him like that; he honestly acted more like an omega than Wei Wuxian did. It was endearing.

The next few minutes were heavy as they undressed each other, and when Jiang Cheng looked at Wei Wuxian afterward, he was naked as well. Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but stare longingly at that slicked-up slit between his legs. He would get it soon... maybe in two nights, but soon.

“Lan Zhan, kneel up on the bed in front of me,” Wei Wuxian said, scooting back to the headboard, “Jiang Cheng get behind him.”

They did as told, and Wei Wuxian tossed the bottle of oil over on the bed. Jiang Cheng took it and poured a bit on two of his fingers and inserted one of them. Lan Wangji had such a nice ass... well, he did as well, but it was different to look at it from a different perspective. Wei Wuxian’s ass was more... squishy. Less muscular. Lan Wangji had a toned body in general, only a bit more bulky than Jiang Cheng.

It wasn’t the first time he had his fingers in an ass since he usually took the back end when they both fucked Wei Wuxian at the same time, but fingering _Lan Wangji_ was odd and he felt a bit awkward. Trying to make it better, he scooted forward and wrapped his other arm around Lan Wangji’s torso. Lan Wangji reached up to hold onto it and his fingers tightened when Jiang Cheng pushed in a second finger.

Wei Wuxian was stroking himself and grinning madly. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, how does it feel?”

Lan Wangji was quiet. Jiang Cheng leaned forward and nipped at his neck, to which the other alpha tilted his head to the side. “Come on, answer the omega,” he said.

“...not bad,” Lan Wangji finally said.

Wei Wuxian looked brightly at Jiang Cheng. “Stretch him fast already, I want to see his face when you go in.”

Jiang Cheng didn’t like taking orders, but he wasn’t hell-bent on taking his time either. He spread his fingers apart and scissored them.

Wei Wuxian sat up, his eyes wide. “Wait, wait. I have an idea. Keep stretching him.”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, wondering what the hell Wei Wuxian had up his sleeve this time. Wei Wuxian crawled off the bed and plucked the hanging mirror off the wall. It was less than a meter in height, and half the width. He returned to the bed and made a pile of pillows next to him, then propped the mirror up on it, facing at him and Lan Wangji. Jiang Cheng could see Lan Wangji’s cool expression staring back at him through it.

“This way you can watch Lan Zhan’s face too, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian said as he plopped back down and put his foot behind the mirror, using the pile of pillows as a stool to keep his leg up and expose his entrance. He plunged two fingers into that soaked hole, and both alphas zeroed in on it, their scents spiking. Wei Wuxian laughed. “Ah, you want this? Not tonight, boys, it’s my night and I wanna watch. Is he stretched enough yet?”

Jiang Cheng forced his eyes down to Lan Wangji’s neck. He pulled his fingers out and then slicked up his cock with oil and positioned it. He leaned in to latch his teeth to a spot on his upper trapezius, feeling it thicken as Lan Wangji tensed when Jiang Cheng pushed inside him. He looked in the mirror and could see Lan Wangji’s mouth hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut. It wasn’t the first time he had seen such an expression on the Lan, but it was exhilarating to be the one to bring it out.

”Mmmm...” Wei Wuxian’s voice rumbled with a purr, “Do you like that, Lan Zhan?”

Jiang Cheng squeezed with his teeth, urging him to answer right away. Lan Wangji sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. Jiang Cheng started moving then, pulling out and shoving back into that tight heat. He kept his eyes on the mirror, watching Lan Wangji’s eyebrows lift and his chest heaving. He felt powerful. He growled, his scent releasing aggression pheromones and Lan Wangji _squeaked_. His scent once again turned sweet and he tilted his head back against Jiang Cheng as his body was jerked with each hard slap of Jiang Cheng’s hips.

“Ggah—“ Wei Wuxian groaned as he came all over himself, apparently too overwhelmed by the display. After the brief pause, however, he was back to fingering himself, looking tired but still riled up. _Omegas and their penchant for endless orgasms,_ Jiang Cheng thought.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful?” Jiang Cheng suggested, his voice rough and breathy.

Wei Wuxian eyed Lan Wangji’s cock with a lazy smile. “Hmmmm....” After a moment where Jiang Cheng thought he would ignore him, the omega sat up and shuffled over to kneel down to the front and side of Lan Wangji, to where he could watch the mirror at the same time as he grabbed Lan Wangji’s cock and thumbed the head.

“Aaah...” Lan Wangji moaned, and a shiver ran through Jiang Cheng. He had never heard _that_ sound before. Lan Wangji was generally very quiet during sex, at most he groaned if he had a particularly powerful orgasm. Who knew he just needed a good ass pounding to get him to moan. He upped his force, propelling his hips forward as hard as he could and reveled as a choked sound left Lan Wangji’s throat and he hissed. He let go of Jiang Cheng’s arm with one hand and reached back to grab at any part of Jiang Cheng, which ended up being his hair. Jiang Cheng winced as it was pulled out of its bun.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian cooed, “You’re being so good for Jiang Cheng, aren’t you? So obedient, hm? Jiang Cheng, tell him to do something. I wanna see him obey you.”

Now that was something Jiang Cheng was eager to do. He licked the spot he had been sucking and biting on and then bit it once again. “Moan for me, A-Zhan,” he rumbled.

Lan Wangji hissed again, his face contorting. It was a few seconds, but eventually he broke and tilted his head back and moaned, nice and long. It was so deep, so broken, it filled Jiang Cheng with pride. He gave Wei Wuxian a smug look, but the omega was too busy staring at Lan Wangji with aroused shock, his hand dropping from his cock.

“Good boy,” Jiang Cheng praised Lan Wangji, “You _are_ being good for me, huh? You like getting fucked, don’t you? I’ve been wasting all this time fucking our omega when I should have been fucking you, hm?”

Lan Wangji moaned again, this time sounding cut-off and desperate. Jiang Cheng was getting close, and he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. Unable to hold back his taunting, he continued, “I think I’m gonna cum. Do you want your alpha to cum in you, A-Zhan?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji breathed out.

That delighted Jiang Cheng. “I wanna hear you say it, A-Zhan,” he said, “Beg for it. Make it believable.”

Lan Wangji let go of his hair and went back to grabbing his arm with both hands. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, then he forced out, his voice wretched, “C-cum in me... alpha.”

And _gods_ if that wasn’t enough to get Jiang Cheng nutting, nothing was. He shoved Lan Wangji down onto the bed face-first and followed him, biting down on that mark he’d made as he spilled deep inside him with a few more hard shoves. Lan Wangji _whimpered_ into the bed and Jiang Cheng felt _alive._

He stayed there for a minute, content to just hold Lan Wangji down while he recovered. Eventually he sat up and pulled out and savored the sight of Lan Wangji bent over the bed, ass up and tinged red, hole leaking with his cum. He should have done this a long time ago.

“Lan Zhan’s not done,” Wei Wuxian said quietly, “You should help him finish.”

Jiang Cheng sat back and pulled his hair out of its messy bun. “Turn over,” he said with a soft slap to Lan Wangji’s ass.

Lan Wangji slowly fell to the side and maneuvered himself onto his back. Jiang Cheng grabbed his hips and pulled him closer until his knees met Lan Wangji’s ass. Jiang Cheng grabbed that massive cock and stroked it at a moderate speed, keeping his eyes on Lan Wangji’s face. The alpha’s cheeks were pink (something that rarely happened and gave Jiang Cheng another sense of pride) and his eyes were averted.

“Look at me,” Jiang Cheng said.

Lan Wangji hesitantly drew his eyes back to Jiang Cheng, though his brows were still upturned and his lips parted. He looked so pliant, completely helpless, so _unlike_ Lan Wangji. It made Jiang Cheng’s blood boil with desire to dominate and _ruin._ He suddenly sped up his hand, yanking at Lan Wangji’s cock and twisting his hand as he pulled. Lan Wangji gripped the sheets and gasped, his hips thrusting up a few times.

“Are you gonna cum, A-Zhan?” Jiang Cheng asked. He loved that nickname. He had just decided to use it on the spot, it was more affectionate than he was used to, but it felt _right._ It was almost demeaning, the way Jiang Cheng used it.

Lan Wangji tossed his head back and bit his lip. Jiang Cheng slowed his hand. “Come on, A-Zhan, tell me. Do you wanna cum? Ask me nicely.”

Lan Wangji panted, his chest heaving with it. “Jiang—“ Jiang Cheng’s hand stopped completely, and Lan Wangji made a cut-off noise. “Alpha,” he amended, and Jiang Cheng continued once again. “Let me... cum... _please._ ”

Jiang Cheng smiled meanly. “Of course, you sweet little omega,” he said as he started to pump his cock faster again.

Lan Wangji suddenly seized up with a quiet groan as he released, his cock shooting out white fluid that ended up just falling on his face (maybe that was Jiang Cheng’s doing). He body curled forward a bit when he came, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as pleasure visibly coursed through him.

“Good boy,” Jiang Cheng breathed, squeezing the rest of the cum out, “You’re such a good boy for your alpha.”

When the cum wasn’t coming out anymore, Jiang Cheng let go and wiped his hand on Lan Wangji’s thigh. Wei Wuxian whimpered, and Jiang Cheng looked just to see him coming again. He was _covered_ in it. “How many times has it been?” he asked, since he hadn’t really been paying attention to the omega.

Wei Wuxian collapsed back on the bed with a heavy sigh. “Four,” he said.

Jiang Cheng hummed and got up to get a wet rag and clean the other two up. Lan Wangji kept his eyes averted, and his expression and scent was still submissive. Jiang Cheng started by wiping up some of the cum on his face and sticking the wet finger in his mouth, and Lan Wangji obediently sucked.

“You know, if I knew you’d be this sweet if I fucked you I would have done it a long time ago,” he said as he rubbed Lan Wangji’s tongue with his finger. He pulled it out and then wiped up his face with the rag.

Wei Wuxian looked annoyingly proud of himself. He gave Jiang Cheng smug looks as the alpha cleaned him up. “I just knew you’d love it,” he said, “Now you just need to let Lan Zhan fuck you.”

Jiang Cheng’s eye twitched and he shoved the rag in Wei Wuxian’s giggling mouth.


End file.
